1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope apparatus which includes at least two channels for inserting a treatment tool and has a treatment-tool oscillating base which guides the treatment tool projected from the openings of the two channels for inserting the treatment tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an endoscope apparatus is widely used for various curing which are performed by inserting an elongated inserting portion in the living body so as to observe the organ in the living body or by using a treatment tool inserted in a channel for inserting a treatment tool as needed.
In the above-mentioned endoscope apparatuses, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 51-53789, one endoscope apparatus has a treatment-tool oscillating base having a luminal treatment-tool inserting portion included at an edge portion of an endoscope inserting portion inserted into the living body, wherein the treatment-tool oscillating base is remotely controlled by a single operating wire and the edge of a treatment tool into which the treatment-tool inserting portion is inserted is oscillated and is guided.
Further, the efficiency of the following technology is widely recognized. That is, according to the technology, a plurality of channels for inserting a plurality of treatment tools are provided for an endoscope, the lesion portion in the living body is incised by using the endoscope in which treatment tools are inserted in the channels for inserting the treatment tool.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-212078 discloses another endoscope apparatus having a plurality of channels for inserting a treatment tool, wherein two mechanisms for standing up a clamp that stand up in different directions and treatment tools are inserted in two channels for inserting the treatment tool.
In the endoscope apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-212078, edge opening portions of the two channels for inserting the treatment tool have the mechanisms for standing up the clamp that stand up in different directions, the treatment is performed by combining a treatment tool for grip (hereinafter, referred to as a grip clamp) inserted in one channel for inserting the treatment tool and a treatment-tool for incision (hereinafter, referred to as an incision tool) such as a needle electric knife, which is inserted in another channel for inserting the treatment tool. Specifically, the mucous membrane in the lesion or its adjacent portion is gripped and is picked up by the grip clamp and then it is incised by the incision tool.